The present invention relates to devices for delivering air or gas. In general, air/gas-delivering devices may be utilized in delivering air to air tools, such as air brushes, pneumatic drills, pneumatic screwdrivers, pneumatic nail guns, etc. Other applications of air/gas-delivering devices may involve delivering air/gas to air/gas chambers, combustion engines, etc.
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of an example prior art gas-delivering device 100 coupled with a hose 102 and a plug 104 for delivering air, for example, to actuate an air tool. Hose 102 may be connected to an air supply device, such as an air compressor. Plug 104 may be coupled with the air tool or may represent a part of the air tool. Gas-delivering device 100 may include several input openings, such as holes 110 and 160, for receiving the air from hose 102. For example, hole 110 may receive an airflow 112, which may represent a portion of input air 150 provided through hose 102; hole 160 may receive an airflow 162, which may represent another portion of input air 150.
Typically, airflows 112 and 162 may have substantially the same pressure and may enter gas-delivering device 100 in opposite directions. Accordingly, a conflict 114 may occur between the airflows 112 and 162 such that the energy of airflows 112 and 162 may cancel each other. Consequently, energy may be substantially wasted, and output air 118 delivered to the air tool through plug 104 may not have sufficient energy, density, and/or pressure for property actuating and/or operating the air tool.
In order to properly actuate and operate the air tool, additional energy may be consumed to further pressurize input air 150. Unfortunately, further pressurizing input air 150 may further pressurize the opposite airflows 112 and 162 to aggravate conflict 114 and cause further waste of energy. As a result, the efficiency of energy utilization in operating the air tool may be undesirable.